While The Parents Are Away The Kids Play
by SelarahMorgan
Summary: Sequel to EmmaD14's story Time Travelling. Cammie and Zach's kids are back at Gallagher 2 years later for more fun, fainting and action. They are going back in time again, but what will happen this time?


**This story is a sequel to EmmaD14's story Time Travelling. This would probably make more sense if you read that story first. Thanks a lot to EmmaD14 for letting me write this.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Maddie's POV

We were sitting in the back of the car driving to Gallagher for the second time ever. We hadn't been there in two years but it felt like yesterday because I don't think we'll ever forget our last trip.

You see, my twin sister Lucy, my brother Noah and I have been back in time. We don't tell anyone though because they wouldn't believe us. The last time we visited to Gallagher, was when we were 8 years old and Noah was 4 and we decided to go exploring.

We found this little room that had a machine in it and we pressed a button. The machine took us back in time to when our mum and dad were teenagers at school. It was a lot of fun but we promised each other that we wouldn't use it again until the next time we went to the school.

So there we were. Noah was fast asleep in between me and Lucy and he was leaning on my shoulder so I pushed him onto Lucy who just pushed him onto me.

We sat there for the whole 2 hour journey, gently pushing Noah between us but we were getting tired because it was very late. Almost 11 o'clock and mum and dad had woken us up to take us to Gallagher because they had to go on a mission together and they had to leave right away.

So as we were pulling up in front of the gates, I watched a man come up to the window and say to dad, "Hello Mr Goode. We haven't seen you in a while. I'll inform Headmistress Morgan that you and her daughter are here."

Dad looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Then the gate opened and we parked outside the front doors. Dad looked at mum, who was asleep, and shook the awake. It was a good thing the Lucy hadn't fallen asleep because it would have taken them ages to wake her up.

We all climbed out of the car except from Noah, who was picked up by our mum. Then we walked inside and through the silent halls until we came to Grandma's office. She opened it before we could knock and she opened her arms as me and Lucy ran to her.

"Hey guys," she said quietly, trying not to wake Noah. "Come on in."

"Thanks for letting the kinds stay here on such short notice Rachel. We have to leave in 5 minutes so I think we'll wake Noah so we can say good bye," Dad said.

Mum shook Noah awake as Lucy and I went over to dad. He opened his arms and we hugged him tightly.

"See you soon dad. Go catch the bad guys for us." I told him softly.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more, princesses. Now go say goodbye to mum."

He let us go and we rushed over to mum as Noah walked over to dad.

"Be good for me girls. Try not to get into to much trouble." Mum was crying and we knew she would miss us as much or probably more than we would miss her.

"Mum, when are we ever in trouble?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I know you twins too well to know the answer to that question is always," she laughed.

"Thanks for looking after the kids, mum."

"They're my grandkids. I love looking after them. Now you two should go. You don't want to be late for your mission."

"She's right Gallagher Girl. We've got to go. Thanks Rachel. We'll be back in 3 weeks." Dad said.

"I love you mum. Goodbye kids."

Mum waved a little and turned around as Grandma said, "I love you too Cammie. Look after her Zach."

"Always Rachel."

And then they were gone. We fell asleep on the couch that night, but we did have our fair share of adventures while our parents were away. And not all of them involved time travelling.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's not a chapter of After School, but I've hit a road block with that so I'm going to leave it for a while and come back to it soon.**

**So for now, you have this story. I need to know what you guys think of the name. I'm not going to leave it as Time Travelling 2 because that sucks.**

**So, the contenders are;**

**1. Adventures at Gallagher**

**2. While The Parents Are Away The Kids Play**

**Or 3. We're Never In Trouble**

**Review and let me know :)**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


End file.
